<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finders Keepers by DragonPriestess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496311">Finders Keepers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPriestess/pseuds/DragonPriestess'>DragonPriestess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>By Botposting members, Gen, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPriestess/pseuds/DragonPriestess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a merchant and her love for shanix. <br/>Using prompts from TF Botposting group. Each page will have at least one OC by a member. Will add more as I go along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finders Keepers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lone car careened to a stop beside a cave somewhere in Nevada. Near the cave is a ghost town, a relic when mining made the humans who lived there decades ago filthy rich. Now, only empty squat building remains, rusting under the heat of the desert sun.</p><p>The light blue and pink Volkswagon Golf, a typical city car, looked woefully out of place. It sided to the left, then the right, and finally transformed into a metal being. It is roughly humanoid, and feminine in profile, except way taller than any of the Earthlings. On her chest are blue &amp; pink chrome flame decals surrounding a curious robot face symbol.<br/>
"Ugh, the dust! I swear I'm gonna put a few hours in the carwash after this," she muttered. She held up her left wrist, and panel slid away, and an antenna furled out, beeping insistently, and its pointer fimly points  towards the inner depths of cave.</p><p>"I could ask <b>them </b> for help," she said to herself thoughtfully. A second later, she grinned. "But that's no fun. This is, after all, <b>my</b> adventure."</p><p>She turned on her headlights, and on her free right arm cocked her canon to ready mode. She then walked inside that dark tunnel.</p><p>It was cooler in the cave, a respite from the heat outside. She walk seemingly for hours. If not for her wrist guide, she would've been lost in that made. But after a very long while, the antenna whirled crazily. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>But it didn't stop turning.</p><p> "Hey!" She tapped her wrist urgently.</p><p>The gadget stopped spinning, and pointed to a sheer solid stone wall.</p><p>"Slag. And I thought I won't need to use my canon. Oh well, whatever."</p><p>She went back a few paces away. Aiming her weapon to that wall, she fired.</p><p>BLAAAMMMM!</p><p>More dust settled on her pastel colored frame, and she sighed. "A few hours? Make that a whole day in the carwash."</p><p>After the dust finally settled a bit, there was a hole the size of her head on that sheer way. She peeked inside and gasped. After a bit, she laughed.</p><p>"Well, well. My adventure, my profit too, yesss!"<br/>
-----</p><p>Inside the Autobot City, Aileron was mightily bored. It was her turn for monitor duty, and nothing interesting is happening. Plus, there's a crink in her left wing and she's becoming desperate for a stretch and a fly around. Soundwave is on her left, busy with some other monitors, noting down logs &amp; statuses, perfectly silent and content. Geez, what kind of weirdo would love mundane stuff like these?</p><p>All of a sudden, the monitor in front of Aileron turned on. It focused into an image of a femme, dusty but otherwise showing that distinct blue and pink flame chest decal.</p><p>"Ey yo, Aileron!"</p><p>"Hi Bruh, what's up?"</p><p>"What the fra-- how many times did told you guys not to call me that?? Call me by my actual name!"</p><p>Aileron giggles. "But it's so cute how that human boy keep mispronouncing your name. On live TV too. Now everyone on Earth know you as Bruh. You're famous!"</p><p>"Ugh, please. No. No. No!"</p><p>Before Aileron can tease her more, Soundwave wandered into view.</p><p>"What is it?" the blue mech said "Anything to report?"</p><p>The dusty femme returned to all business. "Yes, right. I wonder if you folks would be interested in my discovery."</p><p>The screen then shifted to a hole -- where enormous chunks of pure blue energon crystals blindingly glittered, from ceiling to ground!</p><p>Aileron's jaw snapped open. "WHAA--"</p><p>"Excellent," Soundwave said. "Just give your coordinates and we will --"</p><p>"Aaah, hold on for a moment there," Bruh said, wagging a finger. "We need to settle first a small thing called a payment. Nothing in life is free. And, you know me. I'm a merchant. A fair one, if I have to say so myself. And poor me still have my basic needs. So if you want it, you gotta put some shanix. Right in here," pointing in the middle of her servo.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 features Bruh, a group-made OC initiated by Anthony Rivera</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>